


TraumaTale - The Return of W.D. Gaster

by KraySpeezy



Series: Undertale - TRAUMATALE [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, Hotland (Undertale), Murder, Schizophrenia, Souls, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Undertale AU, soul, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KraySpeezy/pseuds/KraySpeezy
Summary: A new human arrives. Possessed by voices, he caused the genocide routes that had been blamed on Chara. Now with the possession of unfathomable powers, when weird events start occurring by his cause, is it possible that he really is trustworthy? Is he playing all of them for fools, or is he after the peace and happy ending that claims he is?The story of Wraith Devonte Gaster, told in Frisk's and Sans' POV's.(May also include Wraith's POV)





	1. Wraith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TRAUMATALE: The Story of Skitzo!Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348224) by [KraySpeezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KraySpeezy/pseuds/KraySpeezy). 



> This story takes place after TraumaTale - The Story of Skitzo!Sans. Please read that first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human with a monster's soul. It's never happened before. It's not possible... Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after TraumaTale - Story of Skitzo!Sans.

**SANS**

* * *

"Wraith Devonte Gaster."

I stared at him with mixed emotions. Pain, decastation, confusion, and then, just blatant denial as I chuckled to myself.

"heh heh heh... i call bullshit."

"Excuse Me?"

"i know of 3 Gasters. You're not me, and you're certainly not Papyrus-"

He interupted me as he started to laugh viciously, as I continued to stare into his soul. There was no way that he could possibly have my father's soul...

"Do you honestly think that an eternity in the void wouldn't be enough time to figure out a way to escape? I know what you see within my soul. When you kill a monster, it's Soul shatters."

"which brings up the question of what am I looking at then?" I interupted starting to get angry. I felt hatred deep within me.

"Sans... You can't die in the void. Your physical matter doesn't even exist. You're just there with your soul. It's much like the barrier. When you're trapped, you need both a human and monster soul to escape. And lucky for me... The Great Royal Scientist, W.D. Gaster, had such little physical capacity left, his body would have been destroyed if HE crossed the barrier into reality. So I took the soul for myself. I am here, in front of you, in the land of the living, because I have your father's soul."

* * *

 

It felt like hours had gone by of just silence. I stared at him with a newfound hatred as he just sat there, admiring the two guns he had. I looked over his appearance more. Red eyes that matched Chara's, almost identical. He had a red soul, determination, and it seems he also had the black scars From My Father's Eyes, also I could not get a good look at them from this light.

"so... as much as i'd love to sit on my _tailbone_ all day, i Do have a job to do, and one that i actually care about. so you can make this easier for both of us right now by telling me who you killed."

"Excuse me?" He spat back with disgust in his voice. Maybe he didn't know what LOVE was and that I could see it?

 _No, he knows. He was the demon from the genocide runs._ Geno spoke out to me, as if giving me advice.  _Maybe try playing it off though, like you assume he has no idea._

"your LOVE, buddy. your Level Of Violence. a basic level of violence starts at 1, yet somehow you have a level of 5. which means you must have killed someone since you been here, correct?"

He started chuckling to himself, but it sounded more like a painful chuckle, one of guilt or sadness. "Heh... I assume in most other circumstances, you would be correct... However I can assure you that no single Monster has been harmed since I've been here."

" **except my father, you despicable soul taker.** " I felt my eyes go black as I said it, as he stared at me with shock. We stated like that for a minute until I just casually leaned back. "besides, I'm calling bullshit anyway. so who did you kill?"

He let out a sigh, staring down at his pistols, as I could see... Tears?

"I did not know the impact of what I was doing. It was 20 years ago when I fell..."

* * *

**WRAITH'S POV**

* * *

"The year was... I'm actually not sure, exactly. Time moves a lot slower on the surface. I want to say 2017, but I'm not certain. Lets call it 201X. There was a park in the middle of our town. Beautiful golden flowers surrounded it. Now I'm not going to say our town was Paradise, believe that. We've had some very dark things happen throughout the years in the city of Ebott... But this is MY story.

It was 6:45 a.m. on a Sunday, the middle of April. The birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom. I was lucky enough to live next to the park. After certain things that had happened in my life it was one of the only bright spots in my childhood. I remember seeing the creature, as obviously it looked very strange. Purple robes, goat like, yet standing on its hind legs, as it carried something in its furry hands. A child.

A dead child.

But not just any dead child, no. This was the child that had been missing for eight years since it climbed the mountain. And everything that we believed as just mere stories, as fairytales, turned out to be true. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I grabbed the Two Pistols that I had gotten from my own brother before he passed, grabbed as much ammunition in my backpack as I could, and I started to fight off the demon. This monster. This creature that killed a Child. The town was in panic, as more men came out with guns, pitchforks, knives, rocks, whatever they could to kill this demon. As the demon fled, I chased it. I could see it getting weaker. I kept shooting at it as I followed it to the barrier

...And I decided to kill them all. Every Monster would die. I would give my life to ensure that such a terrible act would never happen again.

I ran through the barrier, off to chase the Demon...

And then I heard her voice.

She sounded motherly, kind, caring, yet it felt as if she was sad. She called out to someone named "Asriel", asking if they wanted any butterscotch cinnamon pie, until I heard her scream.

I watched the horror in her eyes. I heard the tears fall. I watched the monster himself turn into dust, as he cried out to the human.

"I'm sorry, Chara. It didn't work... I understand... If you hate me..."

He crumbled to dust.

I felt myself somehow get stronger, become more powerful, and yet I felt such guilt from what I had done.

The next few weeks I had gone through the entire underground, completely undetected. This was before the security cameras were up, before the King declared war. I learned the story of the human that fell, that befriended the race, that loved and was loved by monsters... And then, the videos...

The human gave her soul to save the monsters. And I Killed them.

The level of violence I gained was because I killed such a powerful being... But what was there to claim victory for? I destroyed the lives of an entire race. I killed the one being that kept them at peace.

I started the second war.

I am the reason that six humans fell, only to die from the monsters hands.

I am the real demon... Aren't I, Sans?"

* * *

 


	2. Execution or Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Judge must make a decision. Does everyone deserve mercy? Or are some sins more worthy of Judgement than others?

**FRISK**

* * *

 I had called Undyne and gotten her to bring the Royal Guard. I had been practically sprinting to get to Sans, completely disregarding Undyne's orders. The memories of the past timelines still lingered with me. It was my body, my determination used, and I remembered everything. Watching Sans die, watching him end his own life... It Killed me. I wanted to end my life, and I tried... But I was lucky enough to fail.

Now that we had each other, I was Not going to lose him. Whatever scared him so much that he needed the Royal Guard was with him alone. I was Terrified to find my love, dead...

But when I turned the corner all I heard was a familiar voice, speaking calmly, almost pained.

"I'm the real demon... Aren't I, Sans?..."

When I turned the corner, there was a young man sitting there in a checkered hoodie, with bright red eyes. They looked almost familiar...

"FRISK GET DOWN!" The next thing I know, I was tackled to the ground by Undyne, as two guards ran over and grabbed the man; I heard metal hit the ground.

_Pistols._

"NO! SANS GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I felt myself kicking and screaming. I was desperate, I was horrified, I was so scared... Whomever this man was, if they had a reason to carry guns into the underground, then one could assume they were dangerous...

"hey, be easy with him. we were just talking." He walked up to the pistols and picked them up, holding them. "i'll keep me safe, bud." He put them in his pockets, as Undyne stared at him in disbelief.

"Sans, Who Is this guy? I've never seen him before." Undyne stared the man down, as Sans just stared forward, grinning. I could see something in his smile, something I had long noticed as his wide teethed grin when he is hiding something that bothers him.

"goes by wraith. he says he's here peacefully. we've been talking for a bit."

Once Undyne finally let me go, we walked over to Sans. "And? What's his readings? Is he being detained?" He stared at the wall. I don't know what he's thinking about, but it was consuming his mind. 

 _"What Are We DOING, Sans?_ "

"huh?" He turned to me, and then back to Undyne. He seemed confused, his mind seemed as if it was wandering.

_There's definitely something up._

"Why did you need us present Sans? What are his readings?"

"oh. yeah. LOVE of 5, obtained on the surface before falling down. bring him to Asgore."

* * *

  **SANS**

* * *

Undyne stared at me like I had 3 heads.

This man killed the prince of monsters and had obtained a monster soul. This was not someone I would allow to live.

"Uh... Sans... If he hasn't hurt any monsters, shouldn't we give him a chance? Shouldn't we show him Mer-"

I was beyond pissed. I felt the magic flare up in my eye as the other went Black.

" **I AM THE ONE ASSIGNED TO CAST JUDGEMENT! I AM THE ONE TO MAKE THE DECISIONS! YOU WILL FOLLOW THIS DECISION OR SO FUCKING HELP ME I WILL HAVE THE KING REMOVE YOU FROM DUTY!** "

Undyne stared at him with such fear that she just nodded to the guards. "Bring the prisoner to the king for execution."

Thank Asgore that maybe ONE thing could go right today.

* * *

**FRISK**

* * *

Sans sat there, just staring at the wall again.

_It's like he hasn't learned anything._

With all the things that I had been through, that WE went through together, and the only thing he could think of was murder? He was just willing to throw everything away? It felt as if none of this meant anything to him. It felt like my cries for mercy, were all for nothing.

"Sans..." The Hooded human spoke up, tears falling. I had just noticed at that moment the scars above and below his eyes... They looked... Familiar.

"Sans... I am sorry. And if this is your decision, so be it. But if I am to die, I wish to die with my brother. I wish to die with the only thing I have left of him. I ask for possession of the pistols back, and if you must refuse I understand. But I am done causing harm... I just wish I could make things right before my demise."

Sans stared away from him with black eyes filled with hate...

_Have these two met before?_

They seemed like they were awfully familiar with each other.

_But... Why does Sans hate him so much?_

Undyne shouted loudly, angered by the man's request. "That's Funny! This Prisoner wants a GUN to show us MERCY?! HOW STUPID DO YOU THI-"

"shut up, fish." Sans was still clearly pissed, as he walked up to the man named Wraith.

_There's something awfully Familiar about him..._

"as a last request before your execution, understand that i owe you   **N O T H I N G." ** He seemed to take a breath for a second, before handing him the pistols as his eyes went black. "but hey, you know what they say.  _ **Family** comes first._"

Wraith took them in his hands, as the guards cuffed him to their own arms. With Undyne leading as Sans and I follow them, I could see small tears forming in Sans' eye sockets. He tried to hide them as quickly as he could and smirked. "well, this day turned out  _tibia-_ ventful didn't it? heh heh."

I just looked down at the ground. I was worried about him. There was something he wasn't telling me, some secret he thought too big to share. Something that was eating at him alive, and I was going to find out.

I loved him. And I was Determined to help him in any way I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit happening atm, moving as well as serious writers block. But leave comments and etc. Tell me what you think!


	3. Echoes of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk find themselves in the Echo flowers, listening to the hopes and dreams of every monster, and looking for a reason to look forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Chara is speaking to Frisk in her mind, it will be bold with quotation marks.
> 
> Enjoy this shitfest. Don't know why I'm still writing this but I'm kinda forcing it.
> 
> I had a beginning, I have a middle and an end. I have important plot scenes. But Jesus with the fucking filler it's like my mind goes blank.

**FRISK**

* * *

_I just want to help him._

_More than anything I wish that he'd talk to me like he used to._

_He started opening up to me, which I guess is surprising. I don't know what makes him trust me. After I killed everyone, I thought he'd hate me..._

_" **You didn't though. I did...** "_

_"It's okay Chara. I understand. I understand being angry, and Sans is more forgiving than you'd think."_

_" **...Why don't I believe that.** "_

_It is kinda strange I guess... I don't know who this man is, but whatever he did, it definitely pissed him off. What would have happened if Chara didn't warn him..._

_"Wait! Chara! Who is that guy anyway?"_

_...No Response._

_"Chara, who is he."_

_**"Frisk..."** _

_"Chara tell me now."_

_**"He's the one from the past timelines, after MY genocide. He's the one who killed everyone, after I did..."** _

_Oh my god._

_He's the demon. He's the one who took my body. He's the one who killed everyone..._

_No wonder Sans hates him._

_"But... If he's here peacefully, why would Sans want him dead?"_

* * *

" **frisk**!"

"Huh?" I shot up realizing we were passing through waterfall. I looked up at Sans, Who was giving me a concerned look.

"you alright there kiddo?" I smiled back at Sans, suddenly realizing that the others weren't near.

"Yeah. I am. Where are Undyne and the others?"

"they went ahead. i told them we'd catch up to them. i figured you'd need the time. thought maybe we could pass through the old echo flowers?"

He knew me so well. I couldn't help but smile brightly as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the flowers as fast as I could. We listened to all of them. As I heard past messages of love from him, all the fun times and smiles, listening to all of the undergrounds joys and wishes, until I heard his voice.

"i don't want to come back."

It felt like a knife to the heart. I recognized the laughable, punny voice, shattered down into hopelessness.

"i don't want to believe in a happy ending anymore, because it's not coming. i don't want to allow myself to believe she's coming back. i don't deserve it..."

I felt his words digging deeper and deeper into me.

_He needed me and I abandoned him._

_I'm the reason he ended his life._

_I'm the one who caused him the most pain._

"i don't want to be loved anymore, so i can just die without hurting anyone."

* * *

**SANS**

* * *

My hand had been on her shoulder the whole time we listened, but I don't think she was even aware of my presence. I felt pain, knowing how much I had hurt her. But mostly I felt confused.

_Did I really say all of that?_

I guess it really spoke to how much she meant to me. I had completely forgotten the extent of misery I felt because of her sacrifice. She really WAS everything to me. She made me forget how much I hated myself, she made me forget all the other timelines. I had no fears of a reset anymore. I had her. I had my babygirl, My Frisk, back in My Boney Arms. There was nothing that would make me regret this moment.

She shot up and clung to me, tears falling all over us. I just held her as close as I could. "Frisk... it's okay. we are okay now. i swear to you, nothing will ever come between us ever again." I smiled down at her, taking her hand, as I walked us over to the cliffs, overlooking the castle.

"Sans... Are you angry that I couldn't save you guys? I couldn't free you from the un-"

I slowly pressed my teeth against her lips. I felt her kiss me, as I kissed her back. "you talk to much. too many words for my empty headed skull, heh. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Sansy." She smiled widely, looking down. "What do you think is going on at the castle, Sans?"

"i dunno, kiddo..." As I took her arm, holding her close to me. "...but I know a shortcut."


	4. Fixing My Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith goes to face his death, only for things to not work out as planned.

_It's so loud, inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_As I drown, in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said..._

* * *

**WRAITH POV**

* * *

I truly do deserve this.

I am a sick, self hating person who has screwed up more than he could possibly imagine. And no matter how much I try that will always be the case.

My brother died because of my own neglect, killed by my father. My sister was driven insane and ran away. And me?

I managed to be the demon of an entire race.

I have always been the bad guy, wherever I went. To every single person I met, I was different, and therefore "dangerous".  I was a demon because nobody wants to  take the time to get to know each other anymore. This world is shoot-first-ask-questions-later. This world this dog-eat-dog for little or no reason.

_**In ThIs WoRlD, ItS KiLl oR bE KiLlEd!!**_

The words echo through my head, piercing me. Killing me slowly. My determination is failing...

_No. You must stay Determined. Everything depends on it._

I have a plan, a final objective, and every means of accomplishing it. I cannot allow myself to fail now.

_Sans...._

Sans has every reason to hate me. I killed everyone,  not just once like Chara, but again and again. I have his father's soul. He has every right to hate me. And yet,  I wonder if he knew who I truly was,  I wonder if he knew what my plan was...

Would he hate me, or sympathize?...

...It doesn't matter now. To protect my family,  I must make sure nobody knows who I am. I must make sure that nobody ever finds out the truth. I have caused enough pain, and there is no need to cause more. If I must be the villain for now, then so be it. I will do whatever it takes to succeed.

Sans, if you must hate me, I understand. But I cannot allow you to get in my way.

No one will get in my way.

* * *

 **(** 3rd Person **)**

* * *

 

As Wraith walked through the Judgment room, eventually meeting the King, cuffed and ready for execution, he started singing quietly to himself. Eventually reaching the throne room, With guards on either side of him, King Asgore stopped watering his plants, understanding the situation, with no words spoken between either of them.

"Hmm... I wish I could ask you to sit down, and perhaps talk over a cup of tea..."

"There is no need, your majesty. I understand why I am here, and I will give mercy to you."

King Asgore stared at the young man in front of him, feeling a familiar presence, but unable to name it. "Very well. You know what we must do..."

"Your majesty, if I may, I have one thing to ask you before my death."

The King turned towards him, giving him a suspicious look. "Yes, human?"

"What would you be willing to give up, if I could give you your children back?"

 


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King, The Souls, and the Prisoner gone. And Sans is the only one who knows what's happening.

**FRISK**  

* * *

I don't understand...

We were okay. He was okay. He said he didn't want to go to the surface. But when we got to the barrier... He lost it.

The King was gone, Wraith was gone, and so were the human souls. Undyne was furious, and even Alphys was there to try and explain what happened. But then...

Sans just, blew up. He lost it. He started firing his blasters everywhere, and then he just...

Vanished.

He's nowhere to be found. Not at home, Grillby's, the Ruins, Waterfall or ANY of his stations...

Does he have a hiding place that even I don't know about?

Where did he go? And why did he get so angry? If he wasn't upset about the surface...

Is there something he's not telling us?

* * *

  **3 HOURS EARLIER**

* * *

As we teleported outside the Judgement Hall, I found myself in Sans' arms being carried bridal style.

We had been walking for a little bit, when Sans suddenly put me down on the ground, looking away from me...

This is the first time he's been in this room since...

"Sans, are you okay?" I was worried about him. He's not someone who should be swimming around in his own head. No matter how much I love him even I am aware that he does not have the most, well, stable mindset.

"huh? oh, yeah. no worries kiddo. just a bit nervous, _rattling in my bones_ , heh heh."

"Sans, it's okay to be nervous in here. I didn't have the best time either... But it is beautiful. Isn't it?" I held his hand as we looked around.

"yeah, kiddo. it sure is." He kissed me softly as I kissed back, holding him close. "come on, we should keep moving."

As we walked into the throne room, there were hundreds of Royal Guards standing, waiting for something. There was something wrong. Something off.

"NGAHH! FINALLY YOU'RE HERE!" Undyne started running up to us, as she stared at Sans. "There's Been No Word From The King, But The Barrier Hasn't Been Crossed. Its Like There's Nothing In There... We've Been Looking For A Scout Team To Send In Safely Because We Couldn't Find You-"

" **NO.** " The tone of Sans' voice suddenly got everyone in the room to quiet down. Everybody stared at him with shock. The anger, and the fear of which he spoke with, seemed to scare just about everyone. Even me. "i have dealt with him. i know how to handle it. i will go beforehand and report." And with that, before we could even argue, he vanished.

Undyne stared at me, anger in her eyes, immediately replaced with regret. "I Am Sorry That I Do Not Trust You Fully, Human. You Have Shown Nothing But Kindness To Us, But I Still Cannot Allow My Guard To Drop. Not The Way This Human Is Acting... And Yet, Somehow You Still Don't Feel Human. It Feels Like You're One Of Us..."

I felt bad for her. All her life she was taught to hate my kind, and now she's stuck between the choice of continuing to be my friend and allowing the possibility of hurting her loved ones, or allowing her hatred to continue out of fear.

"Undyne... If the choice needed to come down to it, I will give my soul for you guys. I... I don't remember much about the surface, but I know that I Jumped down here, for a reason. Humans are terrible to each other. Humans are the reason that all of my friends and family suffer. My _REAL_ friends and family, you guys. I am as much of a monster as you guys, and I will defend monsterkind until death."

She stared at me in awe, not knowing what to say. And then I saw that big, teethy grin of hers, as she noogied my head. "I Should Have Never Doubted You, Frisk. Thank You. If I Ever-"

" **NO!!!!** " Before Undyne could say anything, we heard Sans scream as there was an explosion powerful enough to shake us where we were.

"NGAH! HURRY!" Without hesitation we sprinted as fast as we could to the barrier, only to find the containers holding the souls smashed, with all of them missing, as well as the King AND Wraith.

"No... No this can't be happening... No, its not possible... He couldn't have..." Sans was sitting in the corner just mumbling to himself as Alphys examined the barrier.

"It w-would have s-s-set off the d-detector if any soul went through... So they couldn't have p-passed the barrier..."

"BUT NOW THE PRISONER HAS THE KING, AND THE HUMAN SOULS!"

I decided to speak up. "But he's human. Which means he doesn't pose a threat. There's no dust anywhere which means the King is alive. And if he were to kill the King he would have no way of taking the soul in enough time. So even if they're missing, he can't absorb the souls. He would need a monster soul powerful enough to-"

" **AGHHHH!!!** " Sans had stood up from his spot and just started rapidly firing Gaster blasters everywhere as we all had to dodge them, suddenly transporting away from us.

As all of us got back to our feet, Alphys and Undyne stared at where Sans used to be standing. Whatever was happening, Sans knew that it was bad. Sans felt like he himself was to blame, and without a doubt, I was certain.

There was something Sans didn't tell us.


	6. 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room 66.  
> Room 66.  
> Room 66.  
> Room 66.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated!

**SANS POV**

* * *

I fucked up.

I fucked up so royally and Asgore is as good as dead now.

Should I have told them the truth? Should I have told them that it was too late? Should I have told them that we had no chance of surviving? That this Demon was going to destroy everything in its path?...

...No.

Nobody would know how screwed we were. Nobody would knows who he was, and it would need to stay that way.

The fact is now he has Seven Human Souls. Whatever he's planning on doing, I can assume he is powerful enough to do it now. I can admit, I'm terrified I won't make it out alive. But I know what I need to do.

Off to room 66.

* * *

**FRISK POV**

* * *

I _STILL_ couldn't find Sans anywhere. I don't understand what happened. Why did he run away? What is he doing? What dis he know why can't he tell me? What did he think is going to happen?

"Hey, you looking for Smiley Trashbag?"

I looked down at my feet to see the last monster I expected.

"Flowey?! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in-"

"Yeah that's great or whatever. Go to waterfall where Smiley set up his telescope. Go to the left and keep thinking of the number "66". You'll see a door there. Go through it, and Sans is right there."

"Wait, what? How do you know? What hlis he doing there? And-"

"He's going to do something Stupid. So You stop home cause nobody else can."

And just like that, Flowey disappeared into the ground.

* * *

 

The walk was quiet for the most part. Just about 40 minutes to the telescope.

_Frisk, I think this is a bad idea._

_"What? Why?"_

_What if Asriel lied to us? What if he's working with that Thing?_

_"Why would he do that? What could he have to gain?"_

_Frisk, please. I have a bad feeling about this._

_"Chara... It's Sans. I need to."_

_....I know._

I walked to the left, thinking in my head. 66. 66. 66. That's when I noticed the hallway seemed longer than usual.

I kept walking as Chara kept talking to me, trying to keep me calm. And that's when I saw the door in front of me.

_"Holy shit... Think this is it?"_

_The giant metal door we've never seen? No. It's probably a different one._

_"I don't think Sarcasm is really necessary, Chara."_

_None of this is, Frisk. But go on through._

I was determined to help Sans. I was determined to be there for him. And as I opened the door, I was determined to help him in any way you could.

Until I heard the door close behind me, completely disappearing.

"I promised you she would be here, didn't I Wraith?" Flowey stared at him as if he genuinely cared to make this demon proud.

"Thank you. We can finally start."

_Oh no..._

Fear came over me. I felt myself panic. If This was a trap, where was Sans?

"Wraith, where is Sans?"

"He's safe. Currently knocked out, restrained. He tried to attack me. He can't kill me, but you know. It's hard to focus on my work when somebody is firing blasters and bones at you for 40 minutes."

"Please, let him go. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him-"

"Frisk, you're here on your own will. I'm not going to force you to do anything. The only reason he is restrained is because of the attacks."

"But what do you need me for? My soul? What could I possibly be here for-"

"It's for Chara." Flowey finally spoke up.

"What?"

"You told me she was gone. But she's still there, isn't she? She's still in your soul, isn't she?"

"How do you-"

"You think normal humans talk to themselves with full blown conversations for normal reasons? I hear you talk to her Frisk. So please, let her take over. For just a few minutes. Let me talk to her. Nobody can kill or get killed here. Please..."

"...Okay. 5 minutes."

* * *

 

**CHARA POV**

* * *

Finally. A body of my own.

Oh who am I kidding. This is just a tiny little privilege. I killed all of the ones I used to call family and friends, after I lost my mind. I used Frisk's body to do it. I'm a demon...

"Chara?"

"Asriel, what is it?"

"Chara, do you trust me?"

"You betrayed me, Asriel-"

"And you Murdered Me, Chara. And everyone else. But I can look past that. Because you were my best friend. And you were the only one who could get me to be myself... I need you. So please, trust me. Because I just want you back."

The truth is, no matter how much it all hurts, I loved Asriel. I still do. With all my heart. Maybe that's why my death hurt so much, knowing we'd never be together. Knowing I'd never feel his arms around me again. Knowing this was doomed from the beginning.

"I do too, Azzy. But there's no way..."

"But there is Chara! Wraith can do it! He's gonna bring us both back!"

"...I'm sorry, come again?"

 


End file.
